Pensamentos Cruzados
by Jisnunes
Summary: Ron partiu, deixando-os sozinhos à procura dos Horcruxes. Os pensamentos de Hermione e Ron sintonizam-se enquanto ambos se ressentem com a situação...


**Disclaimer: **Personagens e locais mencionados pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Isto é meramente uma song-fic criada por mim, aproveitando alguns excertos e acontecimentos dos livros da Saga de _Harry Potter_.

**SPOILERS** – dos **7** livros.

**Sobre a song-fic:** Passa-se durante o tempo em que Ron abandonou Harry e Hermione, durante a busca pelos Horcruxes.

No final de ler, aconselho vivamente a visualização dos "Music Videos" que me inspiraram:

MV com a música que acompanha os pensamentos do Ron - http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=TGLCODOWsvI

MV com a música que acompanha os pensamento da Hermione – http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=j56O0KBzEUk

.

* * *

_It never crossed my mind at all  
_

_That's __what I tell myself_

Lembro-me como se fosse hoje… A forma como entraste na carruagem a perguntar pelo sapo do Neville, desde logo se notou o tom mandão na tua voz!

Eu estava a tentar mostrar ao Harry aquele feitiço idiota que os meus irmãos me haviam ensinado… Sem qualquer sucesso, obviamente…

- "Tens a certeza de que esse feitiço é verdade?" – perguntaste-me tu. Ah! E como se isso não fosse suficiente para me ferir o orgulho, continuaste: - "Bem, não é lá muito eficaz, pois não?"

E começaste a tagarelar de uma tirada só tudo sobre como descobriste que eras feiticeira, e por aí adiante… E depois disseste o teu nome: "Hermione Granger. A propósito quem és tu?"

Essa foi a 1ª vez que nos vimos…

_Baby, I'm so into you  
_

_You got that somethin, what can I do  
_

_Baby, you spin me around  
_

_The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground_

Ron Weasley! Como foi que cheguei a isto?

Eu lembro-me daquele dia, o dia em que entrei na carruagem onde ele e Harry se encontravam… Procurava pelo sapo do Neville, se não estou em erro… Ah! Ele estava a tentar um feitiço tão ridículo… Só podia vir do Ronald…

- "Luz do sol, manteiga fresca, malmequer belo… Faz este rato estúpido ficar amarelo!"

Se me lembro das palavras exactas? Ahahah! É claro que me lembro, foi a 1ª coisa idiota, das milhares que já ouvi até hoje, vindas da boca do Ronald Weasley…

Ele tinha o nariz sujo, lembro-me disso também! Ahahah… Ele parecia mesmo um bocadinho… Hmmm… idiota, sim.

E continuou a sê-lo durante os dias seguintes, os nossos primeiros dias em Hogwarts…

_What we had has come and gone  
_

_You're better off with someone else  
_

_It's for the best, __I know it is  
_

_But __I see you  
_

_Sometimes __I try to hide  
_

_What __I feel inside_

Não fui lá muito bom para ela durante os primeiros tempos… Aliás, sei que consegui ser bastante mau com ela. Ela é tão inteligente e gosta tanto de mostrar o que sabe que muito facilmente nos desperta os sentimentos mais invejosos! Bem, pelo menos comigo foi assim, a princípio…

- "É _wingar-dium levi-o-sa_. O _«gar»_ tem de ser longo e suave"

Ahhh… O que eu odiei ouvir isto! E depois, no fim da aula, acabei por magoá-la verdadeiramente pela 1ª vez…

- "Não admira que ninguém a suporte" – disse ao Harry enquanto atravessávamos o corredor, - "ela é um verdadeiro pesadelo."

E então alguém chocou com o Harry nesse preciso momento… Harry olhou e viu que era ela, Hermione, e disse-me "Acho que ela ouviu o que tu disseste."… Tentei esconder o meu constrangimento, mas no fundo, estava preocupado com ela…

Depois veio toda aquela luta com aquele Troll gigante na casa de banho… Acho que ela me perdoou depois disso… Começou aqui a nossa amizade.

Ela é a minha melhor amiga. Harry Potter é o nosso melhor amigo. E eu e ela somos os melhores amigos de Harry Potter.

Ela é a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts. Harry Potter é o rapaz que sobreviveu. E eu… Bem, eu sou Ronald Weasley, um dos muitos filhos dos Weasley… Um dos ruivos… Eu sou Ron, aquele em quem não reparam**.**

Sim… eu não sou para ela… Ela merece melhor… Harry seria melhor, o Viktor Krum seria melhor… Krum…

O que eu odiei vê-la com ele… O modo como ele a olhava… Não suportava a ideia de manterem contacto, mesmo após o Torneio dos Feiticeiros ter chegado ao fim… E no dia em que soube que ela ia ao baile com ele… Ah! Nesse dia…

_Every time you look at me  
_

_My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see  
_

_You drive me crazy  
_

_I just can__'t sleep  
_

_I__'m so excited, I'm in too deep  
_

_Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright  
_

_Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night _

Foste sempre um idiota Ronald Weasley! Sempre… Desde o nosso 1º ano em Hogwarts… E ao longo do 2º, 3º, 4º…

Ah! No 4º finalmente reparaste que eu era uma rapariga, não é verdade? Até lá eu não passava da Hermione Granger, a pessoa que andava contigo e com Harry para trás e para a frente… Eu fui o teu último recurso para par no baile! Sempre foste muito bom a magoar os meus sentimentos…

- "Hermione, o Neville tem razão… tu _és_ uma rapariga…"

Foram estas as tuas palavras. Lembro-me perfeitamente… Idiota, idiota, idiota! E passaste o tempo todo depois do Baile a discutir comigo por causa de Krum… Hmmm… Ao menos consegui causar-te ciúmes. No fundo, tinha esperança que isso te fizesse abrir os olhos… Os teus ciúmes deram-me esperança Ron…

_And I__ turn around  
_

_You're with him now_

_I just can't figure it out_

_Tell me why  
_

_You're so hard to forget  
_

_Don't remind me  
_

_I'm not over it_

_Tell me why  
_

_I can't seem to face the truth  
_

_I'm just a little too not over you  
_

_Not over you  
_

- "E tu, o que vais fazer?"

- "A respeito de quê?"

- "Ficas, ou quê?"

- "Eu…" – a angústia espalhava-se no rosto dela… Tive esperança que escolhesse vir comigo… Sinto-me terrivelmente mal por a ter posto naquela posição… E primeiro odiei-a, ou quis odiar, por o escolher a ele… Agora? Agora sinto-me ainda pior, porque sei que ela se limitou a fazer aquilo que eu deveria ter feito: apoiar e ajudar o nosso melhor amigo, ajudar a salvar o mundo.

Ela ficou lá com ele…

- "Sim… sim, eu fico." Foram as palavras dela. – "Percebo. Escolhe-lo a ele." Foram as minhas.

Eu abandonei-o. Abandonei-os… Agora eles estão lá, sozinhos, à procura dos Horcruxes. Não, eu não sou aquele em quem não reparam, sou mais significativo que isso. Eu sou o cobarde, o que abandona os amigos. Ouvia a voz dela nas minhas costas, enquanto me afastava, percebi que o seu próprio Feitiço do Escudo Invisível foi o que a impediu de me agarrar… "-…por favor… volta, volta!" ela gritava… Mas eu parti. Deixei-os…

Sim, ela merece melhor…

_Tell Me, you're so into me  
_

_That i'm the only one you will see  
_

_Tell me, i'm not in the blue  
_

_That i'm not wastin, my feelings on you  
_

_You drive me crazy  
_

_I just can__'t sleep  
_

_Im so excited, I'm in too deep  
_

_Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright  
_

_Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night _

Dói-me tanto… Se ele soubesse… Se tu soubesses Ron Weasley! Eu não escolhi o Harry. Não havia o que escolher! Tu és o Ron, tu és… tu és o Ron…

O Harry é o nosso melhor amigo, como não percebeste isso! "Nós dissemos que iríamos com o Harry, dissemos que ajudaríamos…" Não te lembras? Como pudeste… como…

- "Ele p-p-partiu! Desapareceu" – disse para Harry, quando te foste… Mas ele não estava em condições de me ajudar a mim, de me apoiar a mim… Ele estava tão aturdido e desfeito quanto eu. Eu sei. Os sentimentos são diferentes, mas têm a mesma força… O Harry é como um irmão para mim… E tu és como um irmão para o Harry, e és o melhor amigo do Harry… Tu podes ser o meu outro melhor amigo, mas… não és como um irmão… és tão mais… Mas para o Harry… nós somos a família dele, Ron, tu sabes, tu és a família dele. Chego a pensar que se tivesse sido eu a partir e tu a ficar, talvez o Harry sofresse um pouco menos…? Mas… eu nunca teria partido.

Tu… tu partiste. Magoaste-me. Estás-me a magoar. Cada dia, cada hora, minuto, segundo que passa sem ti, magoa-me ainda mais… Não consigo dormir, só me vêm à cabeça mil imagens de nós os três, de nós os dois, destes últimos seis, sete anos… Nós os dois… Quando te tinha mais próximo de mim, de todas as vezes que tive a tua cara mais próxima de mim, de todas as oportunidades que tive para sentir os teus lábios e nunca aproveitei, nunca tive coragem… Davas comigo em doida Ronald Weasley…

Lembraste da Lavender? Isso foi também das coisas que mais me magoaram… Ainda hoje não sei bem o que te passou pela cabeça.

Mas agora isto?... Isto? Isto é muito mais que tudo, isto dói mais que tudo… Isto? Tu… Partiste… Deixaste-nos aqui, sozinhos… Deixaste-me aqui, sozinha… Não consigo dormir, todas as nossas imagens, os nossos momentos, me assaltam a memória… Acho que ainda vou enlouquecer de tanto que dói… E será que estás bem? Só peço a Merlin que tenhas chegado rapidamente e em segurança à Toca… Ao menos isso…

_Memories  
_

_Supposed to fade  
_

_What's wrong with my heart?  
_

_Shake it off, let it go  
_

_Didn't think it be this hard  
_

_Should be strong  
_

_Moving on  
_

_But __I see you  
_

_Sometimes __I try to hide  
_

_What __I feel inside_

_And __I turn around  
_

_You're with him now  
_

_I just can't figure it out_

_Tell me why  
_

_You're so hard to forget  
_

_Don't remind me  
_

_I'm not over it  
_

_Tell me why  
_

_I can't seem to face the truth  
_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

Não consigo deixar de pensar… Estarão bem? Estarás bem?

Porquê, porque é que os deixei! Já passaram semanas, e sinto-me cada vez pior…

Não consigo tirar-te da cabeça… Devia regressar… Tentar encontrar-vos… Sei que será missão quase impossível, mas… E se estiverem em apuros? Bem, o grande Harry Potter está contigo, com certeza é capaz de te proteger melhor do que eu o faria… Ele é muito melhor do que eu… Ele seria muito melhor que eu… Ele seria o melhor para ti…

…

…

…

Não, o Harry está apaixonado pela minha irmã. Eu sei disso. A Hermione é como uma irmã para ele… Mas… E ela? Foi a ele que ela escolheu, foi com ele que ela ficou…

Oh Ronald Weasley! Já tiveste este debate interior antes, ela fez aquilo que tu deverias ter feito. Aquilo que os amigos fazem. Vocês tinham-lhe prometido, prometeram ao Harry!... E tu…

Eu sou um cobarde.

Terei perdão? O Harry… O Harry perdoar-me-ia? E a Hermione?... Se eu voltasse… Se eu voltar… Se eu… Dar-me-iam uma nova oportunidade?

Quererão eles que eu volte?... Querer-me-ão de volta?

_Crazy, I just can't sleep  
_

_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
_

_Crazy, But it feels alright  
_

_Every Day and Every Night  
_

Volta Ron, volta Ron, volta Ron… Por favor, volta!

Acordo cada dia na esperança de te ver chegar…

Todas as noites, quando montamos o acampamento num novo sítio, eu tardo a colocar os novos feitiços de protecção, na esperança de te ver chegar, na esperança de tu nos estares a procurar e nos encontrares…

E o Harry… Acredito que ele sinta o mesmo… Podemos não ser capazes de falar sobre o assunto, é simplesmente demasiado doloroso tentar articular alto o teu nome… Porque nos magoa tanto a tua ausência… Sim, o Harry também quer que tu voltes, o Harry também te perdoaria teres partido… Eu sei que sim… Sei que se decepciona todas as manhãs, e todo o final de dia, assim como eu…

Volta pelo Harry, ele merece isso de ti… Volta por mim, não consigo estar tão longe de ti… Sem saber de ti… Sem… ti…

_Maybe __I regret  
_

_Everything __I said  
_

_No way to take it all back, yeah  
_

_Now __I'm on my own  
_

_How __I let you go  
_

_I'll never understand  
_

_I'll never understand  
_

_Tell me why  
_

_You're so hard to forget  
_

_Don't remind me  
_

_I'm not over it  
_

_Tell me why  
_

_I can't seem to face the truth  
_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

_Crazy, I just can't sleep  
_

_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
_

_Crazy, But it feels alright  
_

_Every Day and Every Night  
_

_You drive me crazy  
_

_I just can__'t sleep  
_

_I__'m so excited, I'm in too deep  
_

_Ohh...__ crazy, but it feels alright  
_

_Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night_


End file.
